Meet the Robinsons Oneshots
by opungo
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the Robinson family. From the childhood days of Cornelius aka Lewis to Wilbur causing trouble. The whole family keeps moving forward.
1. On My Mind

The television in the classroom was turned to the local news station and everyone was watching intently (because their teacher threatened to take points off their test if they didn't.)

"Whiz kid Cornelius Robinson has graduated from college at the age of fourteen," the newscaster announced. On screen, a video of Cornelius played. He was outside a large building, taking pictures with his mom and dad. Even with the alterations they must have done, the robes he was wearing seemed to big for him. "Since his first breakthrough invention two years ago, Cornelius has been taking Inventco by storm with his inventions that are doing their part in shaping our tomorrow. We were lucky enough to get a quick interview with him after the graduation about an hour ago.

Another video came up, this time featuring Cornelius, his parents, and a reporter with a microphone. Cornelius shuffled his feet and pulled at the collar of his shirt. You would think he'd be used to interviews. The reporter smiled at the camera.

"Hello, I'm Benny Smith here with Cornelius Robinson and his proud parents. This is his mother..." the reporter turned to her.

"My name is Lucille. I work with Inventco Labs so I get to take our little man to work alot!" Lucille ruffled his hair and Cornelius muttered "Mom!"

"And this is his father..." Benny Smith turned to Bud and stopped when he saw his outfit. "Um...sir, I think you got your-"

Bud laughed. "Oh, no, Mr. Clip-on. My clothes aren't on backwards. My head is! Ha ha! Hoo hoo! I tell that to my science students all the time! The name's Bud Robinson."

Franny covered her mouth and giggled. She was the only one in the class who did. She had laughed for quite a few minutes when he told her that for the first time and Cornelius laughed along with her. She had enjoyed that day she got to visit Inventco Labs. Cornelius and Lucille exchanged smiles at Bud's antics and Benny smoothed his tie nervously.

"So, Cornelius. How does it feel to be fourteen and a college graduate?"

Cornelius swallowed. "Uh, it's kind of cool, but...nobody hires fourteen year olds, so I don't have a lot of job offers like my classmates do." Cornelius shrugged. A redheaded girl that sat next to Franny leaned over to her.

"Don't you know that Cornelius kid?" she whispered. Franny nodded proudly. "Is he your boyfriend or something?" the redhead pressed. Franny sighed sadly and muttered "No." She had liked Cornelius for the longest time. Ever since they met two years ago at the science fair and he expressed his belief in her project with Frankie and the rest of her frogs she started to think about him. He'd call her occasionally to ask her about her project and he had invited her to Inventco Labs for a tour one time. But he had been busy with finishing up college and had hardly been able to talk to her. He had hardly been able to remember to give her a CD of popular 40's bands and singers for her birthday. Maybe now...but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Do you have any final words or advice for those out there who hope to find success like you have?"

Cornelius smiled right at the camera. "What I always say: keep moving forward." The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Franny shoved her science book into her backpack and shuffled toward the exit like everybody else. When she stepped outside, she got a big and very pleasant surprise. Cornelius was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk outside the school. He was out of his graduation robes, but he still held the cap. He was fiddling with it nervously as his lips flew at a million miles an hour. He was muttering about something, but Franny had no idea what. She resisted the urge to run to him and instead started walking a little bit faster. Another student in a baseball cap stopped and did a double-take when they saw Cornelius.

"Hey Cornelius," she heard the student say. "Congratulations, man." He held up a fist. Cornelius smiled and tapped the fist with his.

"Thanks, Goob." Goob walked away, revealing Franny standing behind him. Cornelius' eyes went wide, then he relaxed into a smile.

"Congratulations, Cornelius," Franny said, a little shyly. "I saw your interview today in class."

"Really?" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I mean 'really'?" he asked again, this time his voice going several pitches deeper than normal. Franny nodded.

"I was the only who laughed at Bud saying his head was on backwards," Franny admitted. Cornelius laughed at that.

"Well, not even his own students laugh at it, so it's no big deal." Cornelius fell silent. It just now occured to Franny that he seemed nervous. She'd have to take this into her own hands.

"So...um....is there a reason you're here?" she asked. Cornelius jumped.

"Yes! Yes there is. You see, Mom and Dad are taking me out for a graduation dinner and they said that I could invite someone along if I wanted and the first person that popped into my mind was you so I've been waiting out here for school to get out so I could catch you and ask you and they're waiting at the restaurant now and it's only a couple blocks away-"

"I'd love to go," Franny interrupted. Cornelius visibly relaxed. "So how far away is the restaurant again?"

"Not too far. It's an easy walk and it's a nice day..." he trailed off.

He wasn't moving. He was nervous again. "Do you have a cell phone I can call my house with so everyone knows where I am?" Franny asked. Cornelius dug through his pockets and produced one. "Great. We'll walk and talk." Franny dialed the number as she and Cornelius walked alongside each other. "Hey, Art. It's Franny. No I do not want to order a pizza! Yes I know you're heading to a superhero convention today. Listen-oops!" Her backpack, which had been hanging from one shoulder, nearly dropped on the sidewalk. Cornelius grabbed it and put it on his own shoulder. Franny smiled warmly at him. "Nothing, Art. I just nearly dropped my backpack. Look, just leave mom and dad a note and let them know I'm out having dinner with someone. Where?" she looked at Cornelius.

"Tony's," he replied.

"Tony's," Franny repeated into the phone. "Yes, I know that's a rival pizza place but really, they have more than just pizza on their menu. Well I didn't pick the restaurant and I want to go so-" She paused for a moment when she realized Cornelius had grabbed her hand to help her across the street and he _hadn't let go._ She was in heaven. "So get over it. I _know_ karate. OK, thanks Art. Have fun at your convention. Bye." She pressed the end button on the phone and smiled at her companion. "All taken care of." She didn't dare look down at their hands in case he let go. He didn't. Sigh. Maybe he had forgotten it was there? She could test it out and see.

"Here's your cell phone." She held it out for him. "Thanks for letting me borrow it." Instead of dropping her hand to get it, he reached over with his other hand and slipped the phone into his shirt pocket.

"No problem." Hm, maybe he didn't forget. Just to make sure, Franny swayed their arms back and forth. Not in a really big motion, but just enough so it was noticeable. Cornelius tightened his grip slightly on her hand. He knew all along. She was sure now that she'd melt. He dropped her hand when they reached the door to Tony's, but he held it open for her. That had to count for something. He steered her to the left to a large room that was partially blocked off from the rest of the restaurant. Inside the room a large colored banner with the words _CONGRATULATIONS CORNELIUS _hung above the table. And at the table was seated not just Cornelius' parents, but a whole big group.

"Franny...meet the Robinsons." Cornelius laughed nervously as he gestured to the whole table. One by one, he introduced them all to her. "You already know my parents Bud and Lucille. Those two are Bud's brothers and my uncles, Joe and Fritz. That's Joe's girlfriend, Billie. Aunt Petunia is married to Uncle Fritz and those are their twins: Tallulah and Lazlo, they just turned ten."

They were all an odd ensemble, but Franny had never felt more at home or herself. Cornelius held out her chair for her when she sat down and the whole group all talked endlessly, mostly about how proud they were of Cornelius while handing him presents to unwrap. They asked about Franny, too. She told them about her frogs and how she wasn't just stopping at getting them to sing and play instruments, but to talk, too.

"Frankie, my star pupil, can actually _say_ 'Hello, how are you? My name is Frankie.' But nobody believes me."

"But Cornelius says you're always right!" Tallulah blurted out. Billie elbowed her.

"Well she is!" Cornelius insisted. Franny couldn't help but smile at that.

"Anyway," she continued, feeling her face turn red, "people just think I'm odd."

Bud leaned across the table. "This may surprise you, but," he whispered, "people think _we're _odd too." Franny giggled. That was fine by her.

After the dinner was over, Cornelius offered to walk Franny home. They talked and walked at the same time. She went into more detail on her frogs and Cornelius told her more about some of the inventions he was working on. He was working on a robot named Carl ("It just seems to fit him," he explained.) and a new fuel for cars that would last longer than regular fuel. If he could get it to work, that would mean no more drilling. He didn't try to hold her hand again. As they got closer to her home, he sighed.

"I was really worried about tonight," he admitted. Franny raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding. "I was worried that you'd run off scared if you saw everyone. People do tend to avoid us."

"Why? Because you're all a little odd?" Franny teased. "I have a brother who wants to be a superhero and another brother who's obsessed with meatballs and cannons. I'm used to odd."

"I think you're right," he told her, smiling widely. Franny, not being able to help herself, grabbed his hand herself. He gasped quietly.

"I had fun today," she told him honestly when they reached the steps that led to her front door. The setting sun made Cornelius' hair glow bright.

"Me, too," he breathed. "So, um, I think Carl is ready for a test run with real people, actually. So if you wanted to come over sometime and meet him and help me test him out-"

"I'd love that!" Franny said eagerly. She felt herself turn red again and worked to control her emotions. "When do you want me to come over?"

"I'll call you," Cornelius promised. "Just give me a few more days to put some finishing touches on him. But remember: he's only a prototype."

Franny nodded. Cornelius stood there for a moment before turning and walking away.

"Cornelius!" Franny called. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "You may be done with school, but I still have to go." Only then did he realize that he still had her backpack. He walked back over to her and gave it to her. "You know, I feel bad that I didn't get you a graduation present."

He shrugged. "It's fine. You were busy with school and your frogs, too. It's no big deal." Franny kissed him swiftly on the cheek. He touched his cheek where she had kissed him. "That'll do."


	2. This Family's Forever

**Some quick flashes into Cornelius' life with his adoptive parents: Bud and Lucille Robinson**

* * *

"Hey, Einstein, the-please tell me that isn't the jello for desert tonight!" Mildred gasped. Cornelius shook his head and continued to poke at the jello with a spoon. He jotted down a quick note to himself.

"I made this batch myself," he assured her. "Yours is still in the refrigerator." It was going to take him a while to figure out the whole "bouncing shrubbery" deal but doing things like studying jello might help. Mildred put a hand to her heart and sighed.

"Well I hate to interrupt, but there's a couple here waiting to have an adoption interview with you." Cornelius gasped and leaped up from his chair. He checked his reflection in the microwave-just fine-and then grabbed his notebook off the table. "Wait!" Mildred called as he started to dash through the doorway. She plucked a pencil from his hair. Cornelius felt himself turn red. He walked toward the interview room, Mildred tailing him. She stepped in front of him and knocked on the door frame, blocking the couple from Cornelius' view. She stepped aside, revealing the couple waiting there. Cornelius lit up. This was the adoption interview he'd been waiting for.

"Cornelius, this is-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Robinson!" Cornelius exclaimed excitedly. The couple grinned back. Mildred's eyebrows quirked up.

"You know each other?" she asked.

"Yeah! I met them at the science fair. Lucille was a judge there and she's my mentor down at Invent Co. for my apprenticeship! I told you about her when I got back from my first day there last Saturday." Mildred's face had transformed from shock to absolute glee. She was really hoping this would be _the _couple. Cornelius knew it would be.

Mildred stared for a moment or two then cleared her throat. "Well I'll just leave the three of you alone. Yell if you need anything." She backed out of the room and left the future family to talk.

* * *

The doorbell sounded throughout the house. Cornelius nearly dropped the paintbrush in his hand. Bud laughed.

"I thought we'd have more time," he remarked. "No, don't worry about getting cleaned up. We can get this room painted real fast with your two cousins help. Especially Lazlo. You'll see." The newly-formed family had just moved in together a week before. His new uncles-Joe and Fritz-, his aunt-Petunia-, and his cousins-Tallulah and Lazlo, were all coming over for dinner, to see the new house, and to meet their new nephew/cousin. Cornelius and Bud were painting what was to be a guest bedroom.

Lucille's voice carried up the stairs. Several more pairs of feet were following her.

"Let's just see if we can find-oh, there you two are. I thought I told you two to clean up over an hour ago," Lucille scolded half-heartedly.

Cornelius laughed nervously. "Sorry." He added the word "Mom" in his head. He knew he was their son now and they definitely treated him like it, but he didn't want to transition too fast and he didn't want it to feel weird every time he said it to them.

Lucille mused his hair affectionately, then put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face the people standing in the doorway. He could recognize all of them easily, but listened as Lucille introduced them. Fritz, Petunia, Tallulah, and Lazlo were the first to be introduced. He'd learn later the truth about the real Petunia: how she'd left before Tallulah and Lazlo were one. Fritz used the puppet as an emotional comfort to him and a motherly-like presence to his children.

Joe was surprisingly slim. He and Billie wouldn't begin dating for another year, but he had already begun to frequent the train museum where she worked in the gift shop.

"Dad, I wanna help paint!" Lazlo said excitedly.

"Daddy, can I go skating outside until dinner's ready?" Tallulah asked in her best pouting voice.

"Only if someone goes with you," Petunia barked, interrupting Fritz while he was asking Cornelius a question.

Tallulah stepped forward and grabbed Cornelius' arm. "Can you take me?"

"Um, sure." It sounded like a question. Tallulah squealed in happiness. Cornelius gave Lazlo his brush and offered him an old t-shirt, but Lazlo refused...until his mother screeched that there was no way he was painting a room until he wore something over his clothes. Tallulah was practically dragging Cornelius down the stairs by the time Lazlo had tugged on his Midtown U shirt. She had the keys to her Dad's car. Her skates were in the trunk.

"Make sure she gets all her helmet and pads on before you let her on those skates!" Lucille called from the top of the stairs.

"Okay, Mom!" Cornelius called back without thinking about it. He glanced at her and saw she had become teary-eyed. Calling her Mom was just what she wanted and needed. And it didn't even feel weird.

* * *

Lucille rapped her knuckles on the open door. Cornelius jumped about a foot in the air.

"Still haven't picked out what to wear, yet?" she asked. Cornelius shook his head and went back to tearing through his closet. It was almost funny to Lucille how nervous he was about his first date with Franny. Sixteen years-old, already a famous inventor, had a hundred interviews whenever he created something new, and he didn't break a sweat. But when it came to a date with _Franny._

"I told him an hour ago to go with that dark blue flannel shirt there, Mrs. Robinson. But did he listen? No. Since then, he's tried on every shirt he owns twice" Carl, the final version, was leaning against the wall next to Cornelius' closet.

"Have not," Cornelius protested.

"I've been keeping track, buddy."

"What's wrong with that blue shirt?" Lucille interjected. "I think it looks great on you."

"Okay, one," Cornelius held up one finger, "you're my Mom, you're supposed to say I look nice unless I make a really bad fashion choice. Two, that shirt's way too wrinkled."

"You built me with an iron!" Carl pointed out.

"Three," Cornelius continued without giving any indication that he had heard Carl. "It makes my skin look way too pale. Pasty, sickly looking."

"Sweetie, I hate to break it to you, but you _are _pale, Carl and I can iron that shirt, and I say you look great because it's the truth."

Cornelius hung his head, finally seeing reason or giving up because he could see it was a lost cause. Lucille picked up the shirt and promised that it would be ironed so long as he did something relaxing: like meditate or take a quick nap on the couch. He agreed. Once he was out of the room, Carl spoke up.

"He really likes this Franny girl, Mrs. Robinson. He says her name in his sleep a _lot_."

"CARL!"

"Well, you do!"


End file.
